


Slowly

by Aryagraceling



Series: Rare Pair Central [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Genma, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Storms are a drag but with Genma to distract him, Shikamaru thinks they might not be so bad.





	Slowly

“Kurama wants in.” Genma dragged their lips over Shikamaru’s shoulder as the shepherd’s paw scrabbled under the door, eagerly seeking to crawl into bed with them. Neither dog or partner particularly cared for storms and the one raging right now was worse than usual, thunder cracking over Konoha every few minutes and setting their nerves alight. “Should I let him in, hon?”

Shikamaru sighed below him, muscles relaxing after a loud clap shook the city. “He’ll be fine out there,” he mumbled. “Just hold me.”

“Mhmm,” Genma hummed. They settled one arm under Shikamaru’s head and the other over his bare stomach, feeling the skin pebble under his cold fingers. “Sorry,” they said quietly. “Swear I was warmer earlier.”

“Because I was giving you a workout,” Shikamaru said.

Genma laughed and pressed their nose into his neck. “I still need to do something for you, you know,” he said. “Wouldn’t be a proper anniversary if I didn’t.”

Shikamaru looked back, confused. “Anniversary?”

“I thought you were the smart one,” Genma teased, Shikamaru’s eyes dropping into a half-hearted glare before he gave the whole endeavor up and fell back to the pillow. “You kissed me four years ago today, do you remember?”

“Gen, our first kiss wasn’t until after Valentine’s day,” Shikamaru said. “It’s October.”

“You turned around in the shop one day and it was an accident. You were so embarrassed,” Genma said. They giggled at Shikamaru’s groan of ‘troublesome’ and pulled him closer. “I wasn’t even sure about you at that point, you know. But you were so red I couldn’t help but ask for coffee the next day.”

“I tried so hard to forget that,” Shikamaru said, clutching Genma’s hand to his chest. They could feel the heat spreading through him as he turned to place his face into the pillow. “It was not my proudest moment.”

“It was when I started thinking maybe we could be something,” Genma said. They clutched Shikamaru’s hand tighter and brushed over his forehead with their free fingers. “Let me enjoy the memory.”

Shikamaru brought their hands to his lips. “I can feel you enjoying it,” he said, smirking and pushing his hips back against Genma’s hardness. Genma pulled the comforter tighter around them and Shikamaru stretched out against him. “Careful,” he said as Genma rested their face over his. “People might get the wrong ideas in the dark.”

“Are you accusing me of trying to do you dirty?”

“I’m accusing you of trying to get into my pants,” Shikamaru said.

Genma kissed just under his ear, loving the way he melted below them. “Is it working?” the whispered.

“Might be.”

“Mm, mission accomplished then,” Genma said as both Kurama and the storm began to quiet. They broke Shikamaru’s hold and let their hand drop to where he was stirring again, content to just take their time. The comforter fell slightly to reveal Shikamaru’s face lit in the soft glow of the lamp, unbound hair falling in waves around his neck.

“You make a good distraction,” Shikamaru sighed. There was a faint strain in his voice as he arched back, seeking friction and the touch of Genma’s lips as their fingers wrapped around him. “I love you, you know that?”

“You’d better,” Genma said with a smile. “Might have to call you troub--”

“Call me troublesome and I’ll bite you.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Genma snickered. Before Shikamaru could turn around they closed their teeth over his shoulder before kissing up his neck to nip at his earlobe. “You know I can’t resist that.”

“Uh huh.” Shikamaru took their hand from where it had wandered to his chest and pushed it under the waist of his pajamas. “How about this?”

“That either,” Genma said. They pushed Shikamaru’s hand out of the way and trailed their fingers over his cock, sucking a deep breath as it hardened for them. “So eager, Shika. Almost like you really want me.”

“Shut up,” Shikamaru said. He turned around to press his lips to Genma’s and huffed as Genma began to stroke him. “Harder, Gen.”

“Let me,” Genma murmured. They reveled in Shikamaru’s quiet noises spilling over the rain as he brought a hand back to wind into their hair. He tugged and Genma moaned back, low and needy as their hand paused.

“Gen,” Shikamaru whined.

“It’s my turn tonight,” Genma said. They kissed his cheek before retracting their hand and flopping to the bed, reaching back for the bottle in the nightstand drawer. “Lay down,” they said. Shikamaru had gotten up to take his pants off and attempted to settle back over their hips, but they pressed him to the blanket instead. “I’m going to take care of you. Lay there and let me work, baby.”

“Troublesome.”

“Sure you are.” Shikamaru buried his face in the pillow as Genma settled above him. Their hands flowed over the curve of his stomach, every dip and curve long since memorized and still worthy of praise. “Don’t hide,” they crooned. “Let me see that face of yours.”

“It’s all red,” Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

“And I’ll bet just as handsome as always,” Genma said. They took a hand from Shikamaru’s hip and brought it to his cheek, stroking their knuckles over the skin until Shikamaru cracked one eye. “See? I told you so.”

Shikamaru shifted his chest to look up at them, steadying himself a with a hand on their shoulder. “Your hair’s so pretty in the light,” he said. “Catches in it like gold.”

“I’m priceless,” Genma said as they leaned in for a kiss. Shikamaru shivered under them as another peal of thunder rolled through the apartment. He nearly bit down on Genma’s lip when another followed quickly after. “Hey, hey,” Genma breathed. “There’s no need to be scared. I’m here. It’s not going to hurt you.”

“Mhmm.” Shikamaru attempted rolling onto his back but Genma stopped him, maneuvering him back to his front. “Come on, Gen.”

“Spread your legs,” Genma said. They paused to kiss Shikamaru’s neck as he complied, allowing Genma to make their way down his back before pausing to bite gently on the curve of his ass. They smiled at his groan and did it again. “I told you I’d bite. You should know this by now.” When they looked up, Shikamaru was looking down in irritation as they spread their hands over his skin. “You’ll forgive me eventually.”

“Oh, will I-ahh--” Shikamaru sighed as Genma’s tongue made a pass over his hole. “Cheating.”

“I don’t hear you objecting,” Genma said, laughing when Shikamaru shook his head. “Thought not.” They spread a hand over the small of Shikamaru’s back to hold him steady before beginning again, sliding their other palm below their partner to cup him over the blanket. A small shiver was all the reaction made this time as Genma licked firmly over the muscle before sliding a finger into him.

Shikamaru was still slightly loose from a few hours ago, when he’d taken control for once and nearly ridden Genma into oblivion. It was times like that Genma wished they had eidetic memory like Kakashi’s. Seeing their partner lit up in the late afternoon sun with his jaw dropped in ecstasy was a sight they never wanted to forget.

A short whine sounded from the head of the bed as Shikamaru’s hands bunched in the sheets when Genma began to move. Their tongue teased his rim, never _quite_ reaching inside as Shikamaru wanted. “Please,” he said, and Genma simply teased him with a second finger.

While being inside of their partner was nearly always welcome, today it felt especially inviting. Comforting, almost, as the rain continued to pour outside. Genma let out a soft moan when their tongue finally slipped in and as they fucked Shikamaru, he buried himself deeper in the blanket. They considered grabbing the bottle of flavored lube they’d gotten from Sai--used mostly for special occasions--but decided this was enough for now. They didn’t want to break the calm washing over the room, didn’t want Shikamaru to stop grinding his hips against their palm.

“How do you feel, baby?” Genma asked when they broke for breath.

Shikamaru simply groaned into the pillow.

“Good speechless?” Genma asked, and Shikamaru nodded before pushing his hips back into Genma’s face. “So eager,” they murmured into the skin of his inner thigh. “You alway are.”

“I love you,” Shikamaru said.

“I know.” Genma kissed up the quivering skin before pressing in one last time, enjoying the twitch when their breath rushed over the saliva-slick skin. “Still want to have sex?” Shikamaru nodded as they wiped their face on the blanket and slid to rest behind him. “Words, hon.”

“‘M tired, but yeah,” Shikamaru said around a yawn. “Gotta do something about this.” He pulled Genma’s hand to rest over him again and turned back to kiss their cheek. “Do what you want.” Fumbling for the bottle, he nearly hit Genma’s face before finding it and dropping it between them. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” Genma whispered. They folded the comforter over both of them before flipping the bottle open and warming a bit of lube in their hand. “Close your legs,” they said. Shikamaru did, and Genma slicked his thighs before pressing in, wrapping their fingers around his cock. It wasn’t Shikamaru riding him but it was more intimate, made sex feel a little more connected as Genma’s cock peeked between the front of their partner’s legs.

“You always know,” Shikamaru said. He let Genma slip their free arm under his neck and grabbed their hand, drawing two fingers into his mouth to suck as Genma exhaled sharply into his shoulder. “Just what I need, Gen, you always know.”

Genma buried their face in Shikamaru’s back when he sucked harder, sliding his tongue over every inch of the digits the way he loved to when giving Genma head. “Shikamaru,” Genma rasped. “Fuck...you--”

Shikamaru let his fingers go with a soft _pop._ “I thought that was what we were doing.”

“Right.” Genma nibbled on Shikamaru’s pulse as his hips begin to move with theirs, Shikamaru chasing release as thunder rolled in the distance. Their sighs blended together under the stormy sky until Shikamaru stopped, coming noiselessly into Genma’s hand shortly before Genma painted his thighs. “Love you,” they whispered, and Shikamaru pulled their clean hand toward his chest.

“Can you get the towel this time?” he asked softly. “I’m about ready to fall asleep.”

“Of course,” Genma said. They untangled from Shikamaru and their lips twitched up at the way the other immediately clenched his legs to stop the come dripping down. The bathroom light was harsh in comparison to the lamp and they squinted at their mussed hair as they brushed their teeth and cleaned their face. When they walked out with a warm rag, Shikamaru was already breathing evenly with just one eye open to track their movements. “You weren’t kidding,” they said. “Fucked the energy right out of you.”

“There’s something to be said about the restorative power of a Saturday spent in bed,” Shikamaru said. “We could even do it again tomorrow.”

Genma chuckled at the way Shikamaru shuddered when they pulled the blanket back. “Little chilly?”

“If you wouldn’t have left my thighs a mess,” Shikamaru began, and was silenced by Genma’s lips pressing against his forehead. “Yeah, fine, maybe it’s okay.”

“Mmm.” Genma spread Shikamaru’s legs and wiped him down, tugging the comforter over him when they were finished. “You,” they said after depositing the rag in the bathroom and opening the door for Kurama, “need to scoot over. I’m freezing too.”

Shikamaru grumbled as Kurama landed on his legs, and then again when Genma’s icy toes slid down his shins. “Both of you are trouble,” he sighed, tucking Genma’s face against his chest as he began to hum. “I’m glad you decided to call me after that,” he eventually whispered. “Best decision you ever made.” Genma poked his stomach, and he only laughed. “What, are you going to deny that?”

“You know I won’t,” Genma said, “and I never, ever will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
